


Turning a Blind Eye

by Mischel



Series: Merlin Rewatch 2020 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out About Merlin’s Magic (Merlin), Arthur-centric, Episode: s01e05 Lancelot, Gen, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: Arthur is conscious enough during Lancelot's fight with the Griffin to hear someone speak magic, and he comes to the conclusion that Lancelot is a sorcerer. After Arthur speaks with Merlin though, he realizes that he might have been wrong.Set in 1x05 Lancelot.
Relationships: Lancelot & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Rewatch 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670389
Comments: 14
Kudos: 370





	Turning a Blind Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably start working on my essay assignment for next week, but in the meantime, here's another fanfic!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Arthur!”

He faintly heard someone call his name.

Soft fingers were touching his neck. Then they were gone.

“Well?”

“He’s alive.”

Then why couldn’t he move? He tried to reach towards the voice but passed out again.

xoXÖXox

“ _Bregdan anweald gafeluc!”_

Someone was yelling the words over and over, but Arthur didn’t have enough strength to open his eyes and see. Not that the words made any sense to him anyway.

But he heard them. And he heard noise, so much noise.

Hooves.

Screeching.

The words again.

“ _Bregdan anweald gafeluc!”_

Loud thud.

Then laughter.

“ _Yes!”_

Finally, Arthur managed to open his eyes. He needed to see what was happening. Were his men alive? Had they defeated the griffin?

It took him some time, but when he finally rolled onto his side and looked up, he came face to face with the dead body of the griffin lying on the forest floor. Behind it in the distance, partially hidden in a moonlit fog, he saw a figure of a knight on a horse.

He recognised the man.

“Lancelot.”

“Sire.” Lancelot nodded.

It was obvious what had happened while Arthur was unconscious. The proof was lying there between them on the ground, after all. And it filled Arthur’s chest with pride.

“You did it!” Arthur told him. “You killed it, Lancelot!”

Lancelot smiled at him and Arthur smiled back. When Lancelot dismounted, Arthur firmly gripped his shoulder in gratitude. “Camelot is thankful, Lancelot.”

Lancelot bowed his head. “It was an honour to serve, sire.”

Arthur shook his head. No matter what his father had said, Lancelot had just proved himself worthy of being a knight of Camelot. His father would surely understand that too, once he was told of what Lancelot had done here today.

“But I must depart now.”

Arthur frowned. “Nonsense. You’ll return with me to Camelot, and my father will see that you are worthy.”

He didn’t give Lancelot any chance to refuse. Camelot needed men like him and Arthur was confident that his father would see sense. Once he apologized for releasing Lancelot from his cell without the king’s knowledge, he definitely would.

They checked all the other knights of Camelot to see whether some of them were still alive—very few were as lucky as Arthur. And then they began to walk back to Camelot. Lancelot’s horse served to help the few knights who couldn’t walk on their own but were conscious enough to get back, and the rest of them were left behind. Arthur would make sure to send Gaius back to them as soon as they reached Camelot.

xoXÖXox

Arthur was furious when his father refused to restore Lancelot’s knighthood, but his anger left him and confusion and disappointment replaced it when, in the end, Lancelot himself chose to leave.

Arthur didn’t understand it. Why would he leave when he had so clearly proved himself? Why did he think he hadn’t? Arthur had seen it himself-

But no, he hadn’t seen it. He’d only faintly heard what had happened. He’d definitely heard the griffin screeching as it died, and he’d heard Lancelot’s laughter and . . . 

The words from his faded memory returned to him, if only partly.

He heard _magic._

It hadn’t occurred to him to connect the dots earlier. He had been too happy to see the griffin dead to really stop and think about what he’d heard. He hadn’t understood the words, but that alone was proof that it was magic.

A pensive frown settled on his face as he began to think deeper about what had really happened in the woods that night. Gaius had said that the griffin was a creature of magic and therefore could only be killed by magic.

Lancelot himself had told Arthur that he’d tried to kill the griffin before arriving in Camelot. He’d said that he’d struck it full-square and it still appeared unharmed. Arthur had confirmed that theory when he’d fought it for the first time with his knights and their weapons were useless against it.

And now the griffin was dead.

And he’d heard magic words being uttered during the fight.

Was . . . was Lancelot a sorcerer?

Did he defend a sorcerer in front of his own father?

It would . . . probably make sense. Arthur did after all see the seal of nobility that Lancelot had given him. And as Geoffrey of Monmouth had said, the seal itself was faultless—a forgery of the highest possible standard. How could a commoner like Lancelot afford to make a forgery of such quality without the use of magic?

Anger consumed Arthur once more. How could he have been deceived so easily? But then . . . Lancelot never lied about why he wanted to be a knight. He only wished to serve. Plus, he did save Camelot by killing the griffin.

He wasn’t a bad person.

Besides, after everything he’d done, he chose to leave Camelot. His magic would explain that decision—perhaps he felt ashamed for having deceived them again and wanted to prove to himself that he was worthy, and he couldn’t do that when he had lied and caused a conflict between Arthur and Uther.

Despite Lancelot’s magic, Arthur respected his decision. Had he chosen to stay though . . . Arthur spent some time thinking about whether he’d still want Lancelot as his knight now, knowing that there was a possibility of him being a sorcerer.

_How can you trust a man who has lied to you?_

His father’s words have yet again found their way into his head. He did trust Lancelot. Well, he had trusted him doubtlessly until he realized he might be a sorcerer, now he was hesitant. But Lancelot was not a threat and he only wished to serve. If he had chosen to stay and Arthur had had more luck in restoring his place as a knight, he would have trusted him again. Magic or not.

Lancelot was a good man, and Arthur trusted that more than his doubts about magic.

xoXÖXox

Hours later, early in the morning, Arthur found himself on his way to the physician’s tower. Lancelot wished to leave, but that didn’t mean Arthur couldn’t say a proper goodbye. He . . . he also wanted to know whether he was right about him having magic.

He did hear someone yell the words. _Bregdan . . . an-_ something.

He knocked and opened the door to find Merlin and Lancelot in an embrace.

“I’ll miss you, too,” Lancelot said as they let of each other.

Then they noticed Arthur standing in the doorway. Merlin raised his eyebrows while Lancelot didn’t waste any time and immediately bowed his head in respect.

“Sire.”

“I’ve only come to say goodbye, Lancelot.” Arthur closed the door and approached him and his servant. Gaius wasn’t in the room. “And to apologize for my father. If you wish to return to Camelot one day and I am king,” Arthur hesitated for a second, thinking about his magic, before he smiled and put his hand on Lancelot’s shoulder. “I’ll gladly accept you as a knight of Camelot.”

Lancelot nodded his thanks, a smile on his lips. “Thank you, Sire.”

“And one more thing,” Arthur said, then pursed his lips. He glanced back at the door—still closed—and then looked at Merlin. “Merlin, would you give us a moment?”

He could see the disappointment in Merlin’s eyes as the boy turned around and left for his little room up the stairs. He was glad Merlin didn’t talk back for once. He wasn’t sure if Merlin knew about Lancelot’s magic or if he was even right, and having Lancelot witness his embarrassment in case he was wrong, was more than enough. He didn’t need Merlin reminding him of it in the future.

Once Merlin’s door closed and they were alone, Arthur leaned closer to Lancelot and squeezed his shoulder. He didn’t know if what he was about to do was the right thing, but if he was right about Lancelot’s magic, he wanted him to know that he didn’t think less of him because of it.

“After your perfectly forged seal of nobility and your successful killing of the basically invincible Griffin, I’ve come to realize . . . that you could never have done that without the help of magic.”

Lancelot visibly paled. So Arthur was right then—he did have magic.

“Arthur-”

“No, it’s . . . it’s alright,” he assured him. Lancelot’s panicked frown softened. “I’m not my father. I know that you broke the first code of Camelot and that by using magic you’ve broken another law . . . but I cannot in good conscience hold that against you when I know that you are a good man and that you deserve to fight as my knight. You did save Camelot, after all.”

Lancelot was silent.

Arthur continued. “Let it be known then, between us two, that if you ever wish to return here and I am king, I will pay no attention to your magic and judge you on your skill alone. And I have already witnessed that you are worthy, so you have nothing to worry about from me, or from my father. I will keep your secret.”

Had Lancelot chosen to stay in Camelot, Arthur would have no choice but to report him to the king for using magic. But Lancelot was leaving, and once he was out of Camelot, he was breaking no law.

Maybe that was another reason why Lancelot wished to leave. Arthur understood that now. But when he was king, perhaps the law would be different.

“I cannot express my gratitude in mere words, my lord.” Lancelot bowed his head slightly.

Arthur nodded. So it was confirmed then. Lancelot was a sorcerer, and not all sorcerers were bad people. Lancelot was proof of that.

“I don’t need your gratitude, Lancelot.” Arthur smiled at him. “I’ll only wish you a safe journey.”

“Thank you, sire.”

With that, Arthur let his hand fall from Lancelot’s shoulder and turned around to leave. Before he reached the door, he glanced back—and saw Merlin’s head already sticking out from the half-opened door to his little room. He hoped Merlin hadn’t heard what he and Lancelot were talking about, but if he was a true friend of Lancelot, he would also keep his secret.

So Arthur left, sad to let Lancelot go, but hopeful and happy that he could count on him in the future.

xoXÖXox

It was nearly an hour later when Arthur saw Lancelot leaving through his window.

He’d been thinking a lot about everything that had happened. About how Lancelot truly was a sorcerer and still a good man, about how he’d knowingly let a sorcerer leave Camelot in peace (and didn’t regret it), and about how he already missed him.

He would never admit that out loud of course, but Camelot really did need more men like him. Maybe Merlin would make more friends and introduce them to Arthur, the boy seemed to be a good judge of character.

Arthur smirked. It was rather obvious now that Lancelot had lied about being a nobleman—what noble person would ever choose to share a little room with Merlin, when he could easily have afforded to rent a room in a tavern?

The door burst open and Merlin walked in with his breakfast on a tray. “Sorry I’m late, I needed to say goodbye to Lancelot.”

“Understood,” Arthur replied, slowly.

He frowned.

Something about Merlin’s voice . . . he hadn’t talked to his manservant since he’d gone to kill the Griffin the previous night. Maybe he should have talked to him though, because Merlin’s voice triggered a forgotten memory . . .

“ _Arthur!”_

Soft fingers on his neck.

“ _Well?”_

“ _He’s alive.”_

“ _Bregdan anweald gafeluc!”_

Arthur’s eyes widened. There were two people checking on him when he was unconscious, not only Lancelot. And he’d spent so much time thinking about Lancelot using magic that he’d never once realized that the voice that said the spell didn’t actually sound like him.

But . . . but that meant . . .

He looked up at Merlin incredulously. The boy was setting the tray on the table in front of Arthur, moving the chair so that Arthur could sit down more easily and pouring him a goblet of fresh water.

Arthur continued to stare at him.

Lancelot . . . didn’t directly admit to having magic. He was good friends with Merlin, they even shared a room. Merlin introduced him to Arthur and claimed Lancelot was a nobleman. He’d cheered as Lancelot trained with him to become a knight.

Maybe Lancelot was only protecting Merlin, taking the blame of magic for him because he knew he was leaving Camelot anyway.

So . . . did that mean . . . No. Yes . . . But, Merlin? Of all people?

“Arthur?” Merlin looked at him, concern in his voice. It sounded almost identical to the voice that called his name when he was unconscious. “Are you alright?”

Arthur shook his head to dismiss the thoughts and blinked. “Yes, I’m just . . . well, I’m hungry since you arrived so late. _Again_.”

Merlin pursed his lips. “Here’s your breakfast then,” he told him and then left his side to start cleaning the room, starting with the bed, as usual.

As Arthur sat down and took a bite of his bread and ham, he sighed. He had no proof. He didn’t know if Merlin was actually capable of lying to him and everyone in Camelot for months, let alone of forging such a well made seal of nobility (well, with magic he could), and helping Lancelot kill the griffin. (Because Merlin could never have killed it himself, that was one thing Arthur was sure of.)

It was more likely that Lancelot was the one who had magic. At least then, he wouldn’t have to report Merlin to the king. Because if Merlin really did have magic and Arthur found solid proof (not that his father needed that), he’d have no choice but to report him, and his father would sentence him to death. Arthur could never allow that.

_How can you trust a man who has lied to you?_

Because Merlin had willingly drunk poison for him and Arthur had battled a beast and climbed a cave wall for a tiny flower, all to save his life. Merlin was the only true friend that he’d ever had, and he couldn’t lose him, and he knew that Merlin felt the same way about him.

The possibility of him having magic didn’t change that. It didn’t change Merlin’s loyalty.

But the voice . . . Arthur had better forget about the voice. It was no good proof anyway.

When Merlin started humming along to his work, Arthur couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t know for sure if Merlin really had magic, but for his sake (and his own), he’d turn a blind eye to protect him, just in case.

And once he was king, if Lancelot ever chose to return and either he or Merlin admitted to having magic, Arthur would change the laws and accept them both.

Because although they had lied to him, he knew that he could trust them.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's probably too early in the show for Arthur to be this supportive of magic, but he loves Merlin, okay? (I mean he did almost die for him in the previous episode.) :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
